Avatar Bloopers How it really went down :P
by RockhopperMcMuffin
Summary: I got bored, so I decided to write about what REALLY happenedbehind the scenes... Like Legit... Maybe so just read and review .. Kay bye.. depends if you like. If so then I'll add on, I won't know.. 'Till ya review.. And.. Read.. Obviously -.-


hiya! :) I dnt kno if its gunna be funnies or not... soo just review if u wanna.. peace! ~(','~) and beware... naw just kiddin :P  
"hey Squidward! do you know what today is?" "annoy Squidward day?" "haha! no silly, thats on the 15th!" -Spongebob Squarepants.

BOY IN THE ICEBURG. TAKE ONE.  
"We have to help him!" Katara yelled as she reached for her brothers club.  
"KATARA!" Her brother, Sokka, yelled in distain as he ran after his sister, and towards the glowing iceburg. After three swings of the club, Katara had managed to break the ice. With a gasp, she leaned towards her brother for protection. For their own safety, Sokka had raised his spear towards the strange boy.  
"STOP!" Sokka warned in a threatening tone. The boy stood up defiantly, but collapsed in a heap of snow.  
"CUT! Katara, you were supposed to catch him." Yelled Bryan, the creator slash director. Katara turned and looked at Sokka who was laughing hysterically, then down at Aang who was moaning in pain.  
"Oops.." Katara said turning back to the camera.  
TAKE TWO.. BOY IN THE ICEBURG.  
"KATAR-AAHHH!" Her brother, Sokka, yelled as he ran after his sister, but slipped and fell.  
"CUT! S-Sokka! are you a-all righ-right?" Bryan yelled laughing in between. Sokka grumbled as he cautiously got up.  
"Can I come out yet?" Asked Aang from inside the iceburg.  
THE INVASION PART ONE.  
"FIRE LORD OZAI! WHERE ARE YOUUUU?!" Aang screamed as he collapsed to his knees in the royal palace.  
"I'm sorry, but Ozai's not here right now. Please leave a message and he'll be back to punish you for entering the palace without his conscent. Have a nice day." Aang quickly got up, and looked around.  
"What was that?" He questioned looking straight as Bryan. Bryan shrugged.  
"CUT! WHO PUT A AWNSERING MACHINE THERE?!" Bryan yelled towards his camera crew.  
EARLIER IN THE DAY.. INVASION PART ONE. TAKE ONE.  
"What if I don't come back?" Aang questioned Katara as they stood ontop of the submarine Sokka designed. Katara looked at him sorrowfully.  
"Aang, don't say that-" She was cut off by Aang who kissed her, but before he could back away and fly off, the submarine hit a bit of turbulance and Aang found himself pushed against her.  
"CUT! Aang-" Bryan started but was cut off by Sokka.  
"AFTER YOU DEFEAT THE FIRELORD I WILL KILL YOU!" Sokka bellowed as he glared menicingly at Aang who blushed, and backed away.  
"It was in the script! I was supposed to kiss her!" Aang started but stopped when he saw Kataras glare.  
"Not that I didn't want to.. But the sub hit a wave!" He finished. Kataras face contorted into a smile and Sokka gave him the 'I'm-watching-you' gesture.  
TAKE TWO..THE INVASION PART ONE.  
"What if I don't come back?" Aang questioned Katara as they stood ontop of the submarine Sokka had designed.  
"SNEAK ATTACK!" Sokka screamed as he dove on Aang effectively pushing them both in the sea.  
"THATS FROM THE WATER TRIBE!"  
SIEGE OF THE NORTH PART TWO. TAKE ONE.  
"I wasn't there when the Fire Nation attacked my people.. I'm gonna make a difference this time..." Aang explained as he crouched down on a pot made from ice.  
"Why are you talking to yourself?" Asked Chief Arnook as he walked up to Aang. Aang blushed and looked around.  
"Whaaaat? I was talking to... Momo! Yeah! Momo ain't that right buddy?"  
"CUT! Aang, wait until Arnook walks up beside you and starts the conversation first." Bryan explained.  
TAKE TWO..SIEGE OF THE NORTH PART TWO.  
"Nice weather we're having huh?"  
"CUT! thats not the right line Arnook." Bryan explained.  
THE BOILING ROCK PART TWO. TAKE ONE.  
"Thats some girl." Hakkoda deadpanned to Sokka as they watched Sokkas girlfriend, Suki, tie up the warden.  
"You can say that again." Sokka weazed out.  
"Thats some girl." Hakkoda deadpanned.  
"You could say that again." Sokka weazed.  
"Thats som-" Hakkoda started, but was cut off.  
"CUT! Okay! We get it. Sokka has 'some girl'! You don't have to keep saying it.. Plus thats not even your line!" Bryan exclaimed.  
THE STORM. TAKE ONE.  
"HOW COULD THEY DO THAT TO ME?! TAKING ME AWAY FROM EVERYTHING I KNEW AND EVERYONE I LOVED!" Aang exclaimed getting worked up emotionally while thinking over his past.  
"WHOA! Hot cinders!" Katara exclaimed. Aang turned back around, with a sullen expression.  
"I'm sorr- AAAHHHHHH! HOT!HOT!HOT!HOT!" Aang exclaimed as he sat down on a blown over 'still quite hot' cinder.  
"CUT! You got th-that right?" Bryan asked his camera man inbetween laughs.  
THE CAVE OF TWO LOVERS. TAKE ONE.  
"It's a tomb." Katara said cautiously as they peered through the doorway.  
"Look! Whats this say?" Aang questioned while pointing to the inscriptions on the tomb.  
"I dont know. I can't read this stuff." Katara exclaimed.  
"CUT!... Wow..." Bryan stated.  
"What?! What!"  
THE HEADBAND. TAKE ONE.  
"I'm gonna throw them... A SECRET DANCE PARTY!" Aang exclaimed doing a little dance to prove his point.  
"GO TO YOUR CORNER!" Sokka shouted while thrusting his finger in the direction of the farthest corner.  
"CUT! Sokka, the line is 'go to your ROOM'." Bryan corrected. Sokka just looked at him slightly confused.  
"Since when does this cave have rooms?"  
THE SOUTHERN AIRTEMPLE. TAKE ONE.  
"What are you goning to name him?" Katara questioned Aang while looking at their newest member. Then to their surprize, he flew over to Sokka and stole his peach.  
"Peaches.(Ice Age)" Aang said nonchalauntly. Katara and Sokka began to crack up.  
"What?" Aang asked confusedly.  
"Your supposed to name him Momo." Katara said through giggles.  
"Ohh.. Wait... Wheres Bryan?!"  
TAKE TWENTY-FOUR..SIEGE OF THE NORTH PART TWO.  
"Is it cold here or what?!" Arnook exclaimed.  
"CUT! ARNOOK, we've been through this before." Bryan stated tiredly.  
AVATAR AANG. TAKE ONE.  
"Well, I think you all look great!" Toph exclaimed.  
"You know if I had a nickel for everytime you did that, I could buy a new bag." Sokka replied.  
"Sokka, we don't even use that kind of currency." Katara corrected.  
"Oh... Well what about pasoes?" he asked.  
WORRIORS OF KYOSHI. TAKE ONE.  
"Hey Katara, you know that Unagi that almost ate me yesterday?" Aang asked Katara who was practicing her bending.  
"Yes." Katara replied.  
"Well i'm gonna ride it.. It's gonna be really dangerous." Aang retorted obviously hinting something.  
"Well have fun." she said sarcastically. Aang stood there completely dumbfounded.  
"Your not even gonna try to stop me?" He questioned.  
"Nope. I'm glad, cas your gonna have some fun." Katara retorted.  
"Yeah?! Well i'm glad that your glad!" Aang replied.  
"Really?! Well I'm glad that your glad that I'm glad!" Katara exclaimed.  
"Oh yeah?! Well then in that case, I'm glad that your glad that I'm glad that your glad!" Aang retorted.  
"OH REALLY?! 'Cas I'm glad that your glad that i'm glad that your glad that I'm glad!" Katara exclaimed.  
"YOU KNOW WHAT?! I'M NOT GLAD! I'M FRIGGIN' GREAT!" Aang retorted.  
"OH REALLY?! WELL I'M GLAD THAT YOUR GLAD THAT I'M GLAD THAT YOUR GLAD THAT I'M GLAD THAT YOUR FRIGGIN' GREAT!" Katara yelled.  
"CUT! ... What was that?!" Bryan asked.  
"STAY OUT OF IT!" They both exclaimed.  
THE HEADBAND. TAKE TWO.  
"Don't mind them. It's just you and me right now." Aang said seriously. Katara nodded, and smiled. They danced a VERY difficult dance, and by the end they were out of breath. But instead of catching Katara like he should have, he dropped her.  
"AANG! What was that?!" Katara exclaimed.  
"That, my friend was called payback!" Aang exclaimed.  
"Payback? Payback for what?" Katara asked.  
"Remember scene one, take one, when you first met me?" Aang hinted. Kataras eyes widened.  
"BUT THAT WAS AN ACCIDENT!"  
KING OF OMASHU. TAKE ONE.  
"So how do you like my new robes?" King Bumi asked Aang as he presented himself in his new purple robes. Aang made a face, but quickly covered it up.  
"Do you want the truth or a little white lie that'll make you feel better?"  
THE WESTERN AIRTEMPLE. TAKE ONE.  
"I'll show you to your room... Zuzu." Sokka snickered.  
"Dude! Where'd you hear that?!" Zuko yelled.  
"Remember when your sister chased us? Well Aang told us all about you... Zuzu.." Sokka chuckled.  
"Cut... You know what? Never mind.. Thats a wrap!" Bryan exclaimed.  
"NO! THATS NOT A WRAP!" Zuko exclaimed.  
SIEGE OF THE NORTH.. TAKE THRITY-TWO.  
"Whats your favorite color?"  
"ARNOOK!"  
THE LIBRARY. TAKE ONE.  
"Whats this?" Toph asked as she picked a bag up.  
"Oh, thats my bag." Sokka replied. Toph threw her head back, and laughed.  
"You bought a purse?!" She exclaimed. Katara and Aang also joined in.  
"... It's a man bag!" Sokka retorted defensively.  
AVATAR AANG..TAKE FOUR.  
"Pounds?"  
DAYDREAMS AND NIGHTMARES. TAKE ONE.  
"Mabe you need another.. THERAPY SESSION!" Sokka yelled quickly putting his 'Wang Fire' beard on. Aang looked at him confused.  
"No! None of that helps!" Aang exclaimed as he turned around.  
"Sokka... Please don't tell me you glued that to your face again." Katara said tiredly to Sokka who appeared to be struggling to remove it.  
"Alright then I won't."  
THE DESERT. TAKE ONE.  
"IT'S A GIANT MUSHROOM... MABE IT'S FRIENDLY!" Sokka excliamed as he took off after it.  
"SOKKA! GET BACK HERE!" Katara exclaimed.  
"NOT UNTIL I HUG IT!"  
THE RUNAWAY. TAKE ONE.  
"Is this the girl you were looking for?" The shop owner asked Combustion Man, gesturing to Katara.  
"Yes." He simply responded.  
"CUT! Combustion Man, you don't have any lines. Just stand there and look serious." Bryan corrected.  
"But why can't I have any lines?" Sparky-Sparky-Boom Man questioned. (confused yet?)  
"Because... Because I said so!" Bryan retorted.  
THE DESERT. TAKE TWO.  
"Come on, we'd better get going if we're going to cover some ground." Katara explained.  
"He-he-he-he-he-ha-ha-he-ha-he-he-he." Sokka giggled out as he burried Momos head in the sand, leaving his butt sticking up in the air. Sokka looked up and gave Katara a thumbs up. Katara sighed.  
"Sokka you're supposed to burry everything EXCEPT the head."  
"DON'T LOOK AT HIM! HE'S SENSITIVE!" Sokka exclaimed.  
THE DESERT. TAKE TEN.  
"Who lit Toph on fire?" Sokka asked staring dumbfounded at Toph.  
"The circle birds."  
JET. TAKE ONE.  
"I'm the oldest here so I should be the leader!" Sokka replied.  
"Please, your voice still cracks. BESIDES, Aangs the oldest." Katara explained.  
"Shes right you kno- Oomph!" Aang replied but fell off Appas horn.  
"THATS A WRAP!" Bryan chimed in.  
THE DESERT. TAKE EIGHTEEN.  
"How'd we get in the middle of the ocean?" Sokka asked dumbly.  
"We swam."  
WATERBENDING SCROLL. TAKE ONE.  
"-SO NATURALLY GIFTED!" Katara ranted. She took a deep breath.  
"Katara... APOLOGISE!" Sokka exclaimed thrusting his finger at Aang.  
"She really doesn't have t-"  
"I SAID APOLOGISE!"  
"Sokka, calm down..." Bryan said hesitantly.  
FIREBENDING MASTERS. TAKE ONE.  
"Care if I watch you two jerks do your jerk bending? Haha.. Jerk bending." Sokka asked sitting down on a fallen pillar.  
"I must be seeing things.. SOKKAS EATING FRUIT!" Aang exclaimed.  
"Yeah... Must be in the script.." Zuko responded.  
"... Yeah.. The script..." Bryan replied.  
THE DESERT.. TAKE THRITY-NINE.  
"Why don't we ask the circle birds?" Sokka asked as he pointed towards the wasp-buzzards circling above them.  
"Because they don't like you." (youtube XD)  
"PLAGURISM!?" Bryan shouted as he pointed an accusing finger at Toph.  
(the episode after the drill... i 4get it D': ) TAKE ONE.  
"Have you been hitting the cactus juice again?" Toph questioned Sokka as they rode on the monirail to Ba Sing Se.  
"... Maybe.. WHO TOLD YOU?!" Sokka exclaimed.  
THE INVASION.. TAKE THREE.  
"If I SEE you looking at her, I'll kill you. if I HEAR you talking to her, I'll kill you. if I FIND OUT that you were thinking about her, I'll kill you." Sokka explained to a wet Aang as they went over ground rules. Aang gulped, and nodded fearfully.  
"Are you thinking about her?" Sokka questioned.  
"N-No!" Aang responded rather quickly.  
"LIER!" Sokka exclaimed.  
"It's been five hours.. We need to start filming again." Bryan reasoned as he tried to console Aang, and calm Sokka.  
THE EMBER ISLAND PLAYERS. TAKE ONE.  
"I love you like a brother." Actress Katara said as she grasped actress Aangs hand in a friendly shake.  
"I wouldn't have it any other way." Actress Aang replied. Just then actor Sokka dove on Aang and screamed 'thats from the Water Tribe!'.  
"Did that really happen?" Zuko asked looking at Sokka. Sokka smirked and leaned back in his seat.  
"Yes" He replied.  
"What'd Aang do?" Zuko asked again.  
"He kissed my sister." Sokka responded. Then a look of understanding crossed Zukos face as he looked over at the pale Aang.  
"So thats why you wanted to sit here. You wanted to sit by Katara." Zuko said smirking as Aang paled even further.  
"HE WHAT?!"  
KING OF OMASHU..TAKE TWO.  
"Great, now you look like our grandfather." Sokka said sarcastically looking at Aang who had a hat of hair, and a mustashe. Aang just grinned, and looked over at the two siblings.  
"Hey! I MUSTASHE you a question, but I'll SHAVE it for later!" Aang said as he started to crack up at his own joke.  
"Ha-ha-...Ha.. What? It was pretty funny..." Bryan said akwardly.  
AVATAR AANG. TAKE FIFTEEN.  
"Euros?"  
THE SERPENTS PASS. TAKE ONE.  
"Please take this humble and tastey offering." Sokka said as he held up Momo.  
"Sokka, he's not eating Momo." Katara said with distain.  
"Sokka..." Bryan started.  
TAKE EIGHTY-FIVE..SIEGE OF THE NORTH PART TWO.  
"I wish we had trees here."  
"DAMN IT!" Bryan exclaimed.

~_~ this isnt very suspenceful... sooo yeah.. peacesss! :) I know that I could've made this funnier, but I was in a rush (not really) to get this up.. 0.0

Sincerely,

RockhopperMcMuffin ... ok, so I understand that two people created the bestest cartoon eva, but I decided that it'd be easier, and quicker to just put Bryan :D alright... NOW peace!


End file.
